Sweet Hearts
by khveteran013
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Olette is by herself in the Usual Spot. Just what is her boyfriend up to? Rated M for lemon-scented sexual content.


**Good Evening, everybody, this is KHVeteran.**

**I wanted to take a quick break from KHNoir, but I didn't want to do it for no reason, so in honor of one of my most favorite holidays in which I get to dote upon my girlfriend just because, I decided to write up…well technically, NOT my first lemon, but the first one I've ever dared to "publish" online.**

**I didn't want to write a PWP, because those take the fun out of seeing what characters might do, or a lime, because that just isn't that much fun at all.**

**I had two pairings in mind when I decided to write this, and it came down to category, because they are all such wonderful characters. In the end I decided "Humor" for my "first" lemon, rather than "Angst". And as everybody who knows me knows, I was QUITE the angst-ridden teenager….probably still am.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna go ahead and bet that you didn't click on this story because you wanted to listen to me ramble, but because it had "Lemon" in the description. No, no, don't deny it, I do the same thing.**

**Anyways, enjoy, and don't forget to check out my on-going project Kingdom Hearts Noir afterwards. (Dear lord, I am using my A/N for advertising….I suck).**

~Kingdom Hearts One Shot: Sweet Hearts~

Olette sighed from her lying position on the Usual Spot's couch. It was an unusually warm day for the last grasping moments of winter, as the warm breeze from the nearby sea carried itself high into Twilight Town's foothills. She sighed, today would have been such a nice day to go to the beach, but Hayner and Roxas were both off training for the next Struggle Tournament.

The thought of those two finely shaped boys, going at it with both of their shirts off and sweating their frustrations off at each other with their Struggle bats was more than enough to for her heart to go a-flutter and her hand instinctively reach for her crotch. But it wasn't for them that her affections were reserved.

Hayner was more concerned for a stupid trophy than her, and Roxas was too…angst-ridden? Most of the time those two were way too puzzling for her to figure out, but boys would be boys, she guessed.

She sighed again, bored beyond all belief. Pence had been absent all week, she had no idea where he had been, nor did Hayner, or Roxas. For a brief moment she had thought he might be cheating on her, but the three of them decided that there was no way he was smart or cunning enough to hide something like that. None of them knew what he was up to, and Pence wasn't telling, no matter how much they grilled him. Olette even threatened to stop buying him Sea-Salt Ice Cream, but he just laughed.

_What's so important that he would give up his favorite snack_? Olette spent the rest of the week wondering, usually food was the worse threat she could conjure, other than dumping him, but she wasn't going to go that far unless she had a good reason.

_Didn't he know that today was St. Valentine's?_ She thought that whatever he was going to pull, it would be today. Knowing the hopeless goofball, he probably thought it was tomorrow.

Just as she was about get up and go home to masturbate, her cell phone vibrated. She all but pounced on it, hoping that it was Pence calling her, but it was only a text message. She tried to not let her spirits fall too far as she read the message:

_Big surprise planned. Meet me Station._

_Love,_

_Pence._

_A big surprise?_ Olette giggled, this is why she liked Pence so much. He may not have the physical attractiveness of the other boys, but he was such a sweetheart! Neither Hayner nor Roxas would have had the brains to pull something like this off.

_I wonder what he's planning?_ She thought excitedly as she ran to the Station, stopping only to stumble into her shoes.

But when she finally reached the innermost reaches of the Station, Pence was nowhere to be seen.

"Pence?" she called, cupping her hands around her mouth, but there was no answer. She scratched her cheek with a single finger, "Maybe he's not here yet…," she said to herself. She was in a big hurry to get here, and Pence wasn't exactly known for his 100-meter runs.

But then her eyes were covered by a black cloth. Before she could even respond, a familiar voice said in an almost sing-song voice, "Guess who?"

Olette felt like punching him in the face, but apparently her body didn't get that message since she laughed instead, releasing the nervous energy.

"Pence, you jerk," she ended up saying, "You scared me!"

She reached up to take off her blindfold, but Pence grabbed both her wrists, "Nun-uh-uh, no peeking!"

"Oh, come on!" Olette whined, "You've kept me in the dark the entire week! Can't you just tell me what you're up to, already?"

Pence guided her by the hand…somewhere, "Nope! It's gotta—careful, there's a step here—it's gotta be like this, or it won't be a surprise!"

"Oooh," Olette fumed, but knew she must be blushing, "When I take this off, you are _so_ getting it!"

He sat her down on a seat, she knew it must be train seat because of the excessive cushioning, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Pence's voice replied tauntingly.

Olette made a noise that was between a whine and a growl, which only made Pence laugh as the train lurched forward.

And so, Olette sat there with a blindfold on, heading off into God-knows-where, and listening to Pence cracking jokes. While it was an immeasurably enjoyable experience, there was something about not knowing what happened next that set her hormones into horny overload. _Why do I find wearing a blindfold so erotic?_ Olette wondered_, it's almost too much for me to stand! I hope we get to where we're going fast._

But the train ride was lasting much longer than she assumed it would be. It was nearly taking an hour to get to where they were going, or was it? The blindfold was messing with her sense of time.

Finally, the train started to slow down and finally ground to a halt.

"Can I take this off now?"

"Almost," Pence replied, guiding her once more by the hand off of the train.

He led her down a ways across the platform, and she caught scent of the breeze.

"Are we where I think we are?" Olette asked out loud as she felt Pence tugging at her blindfold.

"That depends," she could hear Pence's grin, as he took her blindfold all the way off, "Do you think we're at the beach?"

As her blindness faded she saw that she was right! Pence had brought her to the beach!

She pounced on him and hugged him tightly, "Oh, ! I take back all those mean things I said about you over the past week!"

Then she kissed him on the cheek, which seemed to momentarily throw him off guard, but he managed to get a "You're welcome," out as he flushed beet red.

But then something hit Olette, "Oh, no…I didn't bring my swimsuit!"

"No worries!" Pence grinned as he handed her…her messenger bag, "I went by your place and told your mom what I was up to," then he laughed, "Although she didn't really believe me at first. You should've seen some of the looks she shot me!"

Olette blushed, "You went into my room?"

Pence metaphorically backpedaled, "N-no! Your mom handled that part! I never even got past the front door!"

"My _mom_?" Olette squeaked_, That's even worse! I hope that the only place she dug around in was my chest of drawers!_

"It can't have been _that_ bad…," Pence tried to comfort her, "She was real quick about it…."

_I certainly hope so_, Olette flushed at the thought of what kind of lecture she would be receiving when she returned if her mom went digging through that drawer!

An awkward silence came between them, until, finally, Pence cleared his throat, "Well, the changing rooms are over there, and the day isn't getting any younger!"

Olette gingerly took her bag from Pence and managed to find the correct changing station through her embarrassment. She opened the bag to find that her mom had packed her old one-piece in favor of her new bikini.

She facepalmed, _Really, mom? I stopped wearing this ages ago for a reason!_

But she couldn't back down now! Pence had planned it all out for her, and she wasn't about to ruin their date because of a wardrobe malfunction…, or rather a _parental_ malfunction.

She stripped and squeezed into the orange swimsuit, wincing at how tight it stretched around her chest. She looked at herself in the mirror and flushed, the sides and tops of her breasts were totally spilling out of the thing! But it covered her…down there quite well, for which she was immensely thankful. The last thing she needed was for everyone at the beach (which wasn't very occupied, thank God) to think she was a total slut.

She came out of the dressing room hesitantly, turning her head this way and that, certain that everyone that was looking at her was giving her a good once-over.

_This is so embarrassing! I swear, when I get home, I am _so_ committing matricide!_

She tried to ignore the looks—some of them more obvious than others—and went looking for Pence. She found him, already in his trunks and sleeveless shirt, placing their towels on a spot near the sea.

She walked up to him, "H-hey…"

"Hey," Pence said, and then looked up, "Whoa….um, hey!"

_Great_, Olette grimaced at Pence's gaping jaw, "Mom packed the wrong suit…," she managed to explain through her utter and total embarrassment.

Pence cleared his throat and said, "I'll say."

Olette sighed and plopped ungracefully on her towel, "This day just took a turn for the worse…."

"Aww, don't say that!" Pence pleaded, "I worked so hard for today!"

Olette brought a hand to her mouth, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way!"

She put her hand on Pence's and smiled, "I truly am grateful for this, Pence. And I'm going to make the best of it."

Pence presented her with one of his big, goofy grins.

"Besides," Olette pointed out, "Once I'm in the water, no one will be able to as easily that I'm wearing a swimsuit that's practically two sizes too small."

Pence blushed and nodded.

_Sheesh_, Olette dug around in her bag for her inner tube, _he didn't act this bad when I wore my bikini last summer…but then I didn't get a serious case of camel toe back then._

She thanked the heavens that her inner tube was placed inside her bag along with everything else, and began the long, arduous process of filling it with air. She figured once she was out to sea and was in her orange tube, no one would notice how much she was exposing herself because her mom had such a tight asshole about some things.

Now that she put her mind to it, it _was_ rather ironic….

Once her favorite floating device was full, she slipped it around her waist and all but dragged her boyfriend into the salty water with her.

The cool water felt refreshing against her sun-warmed skin, and she sighed in the combined reliefs of the ocean's temperature and the blue-green semi-opaqueness that covered her more sufficiently than any old swimsuit.

"Thank God," Olette buried her head into her inner tube, "I thought I was going to die from embarrassment."

"Well, at least you have a swimsuit," Pence pointed out, "She might not have given me anything at all!"

Olette shot Pence _The Look._

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Pence brought up his hands in the universal "no offense" gesture, "Better to have one than not at all, right? I mean, imagine going home in your civvies all soaking wet!"

"I'll give you 'soaking wet!'" Olette slash water in his face playfully, and was pleased to hear the startled cry before he returned fire.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and Olette found herself forgetting the burning feeling of embarrassment and ignoring all of the lustful glances. She was pleasantly surprised by just how hard Pence had been working all this time, being able to not only afford two train tickets, but watermelon as well. The messy fruit dribbled deliciously down her chin as she tried to drill information out of him. Just how much did he make? What jobs did he work? And how, exactly, did he do it?

But the words on Pence's mouth were mum. He didn't tell her a single thing, and it drove her crazy. They must of been quite a sight: the slightly out-of-shape boy being chased by the local beach bunny, him laughing and her spewing threats after him.

Finally, all worn out and nothing better to do, the two lovebirds lay in opposite directions, head next to head, their hands reaching above themselves to link with the other's. Night had fallen, and they watched the night sky overhead.

"There's so many stars…," Olette said softly.

"Yeah," Pence replied, "You can see a whole lot better from here than the town…"

A flash of light streaked across the sky.

"A shooting star," Pence pointed out, "You gonna make a wish?"

Olette felt her self turn red as she giggled nervously, "Ummm, ok…I wish…, that my mom had packed my bikini instead."

They both burst out laughing, not really caring how far their voices carried. Everyone else had turned in for the night, even the shop keepers. They literally had the beach all to themselves.

"If it matters any…," Pence began hesitantly, "I think you look great."

Olette turned even redder as she rolled around to look him in the eyes, "You're kidding, right? This thing….I feel like I'm about to burst out of it!"

Pence was red himself as he cleared his throat, "Well, I…."

Olette threw sand in his face and stormed off towards the ocean, "You're just as bad as Hayner—or, or Seifer! You….you and the other boys are-are all total pigs!" She cried as she hugged herself in a futile attempt to cover up her shameful exposures.

"No!" Pence called after her, "That's not it at all! I just-"

"Shut up!" Olette bit her lip to keep herself from crying, "I don't want to hear your excuses!"

But Pence came up to her from behind, and embraced her gently, "I think you're beautiful, that's all I'm trying to say."

Olette half-turned in his arms, and saw from the steadiness of his eyes that he was being sincere. Olette's lip quivered and she burst out crying, clutching him like he could disappear at any moment.

Pence was at a lost at to what to say as he held her in his arms. He had never set her off like this before, "Uh, I…ummm," he stuttered.

Olette brought a hand to his lips, and simply whispered, "Pence, shut up," before she kissed him full on the lips.

It seemed that she had, once again, caught him off-guard, as she was forced to fight past his lips before he finally relented, and the two of them locked lips, their tongues swirling in each other's mouths.

She kissed deeply and passionately, almost making him kilter off-balance, before she rose for air.

Pence blinked a couple times before saying, "Wow."

"Oh, who said I was done?" Olette said as she pressed all her weight upon him while he was still struggling to stay upright. The two of them fell into the waves, and she began her assault anew. The kiss was a little more sensuous this time around: they both moaned through the kiss as hormones raced through their veins and kindled in their hearts. Their limbs moved like languid snakes, touching and feeling everything of themselves that they could as waves crashed against in their ears and on their skin, sending cold shivers of delight up their spines.

It was on a particularly low pass that Olette's stomach brushed up against something hard in Pence's trunks. They broke away from each other, faces beet red.

"I think…," Pence gasped, "I think we should stop."

But an idea took root in Olette's mind. An idea that she couldn't possibly deny in her hormone-rattled mind, "No," she said, "I want to do this."

"B-but," Pence stuttered, "I..I don't have any-"

But Olette broke him off with a finger again, "It's okay, I keep track and tonight's one of my safe nights. And besides…didn't I tell you to shut up?" she finished with a smile that felt playful, erotic, and wicked all of the same time. She jerked his swimming trunks down, and his member shot out.

Her first reaction was_, Omigawd, it's HUGE_. Her second: _How is that even gonna fit?_

She poked at the tip with her finger, and Pence made an involuntary sound.

Olette flushed with the prospect of what she was about to undertake, and took in a deep breath to steel her nerves.

_C'mon, you can do this!_ She said to herself, _what was the first thing they did on those movies that mom caught me watching?_

She took Pence's penis experimentally in her hand, and Pence made another noise, like he was inhaling. A globule of clear liquid rose out of the opening of the tip. She bent forward hesitantly and licked at it experimentally, earning another noise from Pence.

_It's tastes like…A Sea Salt Ice Cream Bar,_ she thought, as more of the liquid came out. She licked it again, more confident, and was rewarded with more of the salty taste. _I want…more…_

And with that thought, she put her whole mouth around Pence's penis and began sucking, moving her head up and down like in the flicks she watched. As her mind got around the fact of what she was doing, she felt an itch somewhere inside of her stomach. No…lower. She realized that she was feeling the urge to masturbate. She tried to support her weight with one arm and touch herself with the other, but somehow, it wasn't the same as before. Her fingers just weren't doing enough for her. She slowed her head and came back up, spittle dribbling like watermelon juice down her chin.

"Pence…," Olette said in a musky voice that couldn't have been hers, "I just realized something…you went through all this trouble to give me the perfect present for Valentine's Day, and I didn't even think to get you anything."

She got up, and sat on Pence, her moist crotch settling on his stomach as she bent over to whisper in his ear, "I want to give you…my virginity."

Pence's eyes widened as she bent back up, moved the fabric out of her way as she ignored Pence's protests, and straddled him. Olette screamed in wordless pleasure as Pence's hard rod slid through her silken folds and hit that one spot her fingers had _never_ seemed to reach.

Olette slid herself off of Pence's chest, not really knowing how she went from sitting up to laying down, and from what she gathered, Pence was in a similar state, staring blindly into space. It feels…so good, Olette quivered a hundred times better than my fingers.

She rose, Pence's dick slid almost effortlessly through her maidenhood, the slow ascent was riddled with shockwaves of pleasure, her body almost incapable of handling the sheer joy and lustful pleasure coursing through her. She lost her virginity…to the man she loved more than anything else. But they weren't done yet…

She slid back down, and their respective orifices kissed once more, sending more shockwaves up her spine, and the ocean, oh how it felt against the place where they joined. It was the most amazing sensation Olette had ever felt in her short life. She vowed never to forget it.

But she also knew there was more to come.

At first, she paced herself with the waves of the ocean, feeling the little tremors that rocked her body, but then she felt the urge to go faster, to plunge it in harder. She responded to her desires and was rewarded with even more pleasure.

As they kept going, Pence groans became louder, and Olette responded in kind. It was amazing that their cries of ecstasy weren't attracting the attention of the locals. Surely, someone, anyone would've come looking, but they didn't, for which Olette was immensely thankful.

Olette kept going, and finally the thing she had been dreading all day happened in the one moment she didn't care: because of her movements, her breasts finally popped out from the top of her swimsuit. But that, in turn, caused her arms to come to close and she almost lost her balance. She shrugged her arms out and recommenced beating Pence's marvelous penis as deep, hard, and fast as possible.

Something triggered in Pence's eyes, and next thing Olette knew, he was grabbing her boobs, toying with her nipples. She gasped, and felt herself tighten up, which could only mean…!

"Pence, I'm about to cum," Olette gasped.

"Me, too," Pence whispered in her ear "Should I?"

"You idiot," Olette bit his ear slightly, "You think I'd be doing this if I didn't want you to?"

She shoved him back down, using him as platform with her arms, because her legs were about to give out. Her pussy tightened, and so did her grip on Pence's shirt as she yelled louder and more passionately than she thought she ever could. The ocean hit her full force on her back, as she reached the height of her orgasm. As the convulsions stopped, she fell sluggishly onto her lover, her mind a fuzzy mess.

"I love you," She whispered as she fell asleep.

She awoke to the sound of train tracks.

"Mmmm?" she said intelligently.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Pence's voice said from her right.

Olette started to say "How did we get back to the train?" but she blinked and said instead, "How did I get back in my civvies?"

"We were almost late for the train, and I couldn't wake you up, so I grabbed your pants and shirt and slipped them on you," Pence smiled lovingly, "I figured you had enough of humiliation for the day."

"Thank you," Olette kissed him on the cheek.

"There's also something you should know…," Pence said, "I found these while I was putting your tube back in your bag…"

Olette's eyes squinted at the objects in Pence's hand and then widened at the sudden realization, "You have got to be KIDDING ME!"

Pence laughed at her, for the fabric in his hand was…

_Olette's bikini._

~Sweet Hearts-END~

**Before you review, please flame nicely. First time, remember?**

**(Passing up all the obvious jokes)**

**So, I hope you found that enjoyable…blow by blow encounters really ain't my thing, and it's kind of exactly what you need to write this kind of genre, but I tried to balance it out by focusing on the characters rather than the act they committed.**

**I enjoyed this pairing, the goofball boy and the sensible girl. I think they mesh together quite nicely. The other pairing was going to be Riku and Xion, which, while not all that original, it hasn't been explored that much either. I kind of wanted something original, to churn your minds to new possibilities, like with what I'm doing with KHNoir.**

**I haven't even revealed all my secrets about the original characters yet. There are backgrounds to explore, conflicts to settle, and "problems" to be solved. And I can't wait to see some of the reactions I'll get when I'm reveal certain secrets. *cackles to self evilly***

**Anyways, please review, because I will have lemons in KHNoir, and I need to figure out the flaws in my design now, before I submit them to the grand masterpiece.**

**Sayonara, ningen!**


End file.
